1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to alarm systems, and more particularly, to alarm systems having a thin profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alarm systems generally are used to secure an area from unwanted intrusion. For example, alarm systems are often found in dwellings, places of business, and other locations where safety is a concern or where the protection of personal property is desired. Typically, an alarm system triggers a perceptible signal, such as a sound or a light, when the area protected by the alarm system has been breached. Conventional alarm systems use sensors, such as motion sensors, to detect the breaches of security. Oftentimes, these breaches of security occur through entryways, such as a door of a building, or through windows.
Conventional alarm systems often include components that are large, unsightly, or obstructive. For example, alarm systems that are installed to monitor the security of a window often require components that must be affixed to the window and/or window pane and that obstruct the relative movement of window surfaces. In addition, typical alarm systems require that physical modifications, such as the drilling of holes, be made to a window or surrounding area to install components of the alarm system. Furthermore, conventional alarm systems often include wiring or unsightly components connecting sensors to a central monitoring system.
Such conventional alarm are often difficult to install or maintain and can require significant labor during installation or maintenance of the system. This often increases the cost of purchasing, installing, and/or maintaining the alarm system.